warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
What's My Lion?
What's My Lion? is a 1961 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson and written by David Detiege. This is Elmer Fudd's final speaking appearance in the original theatrical Looney Tunes shorts; he appeared in 1962's Crow's Feat but did not have any dialog. Title The title is a pun on the Goodson-Todman panel game show What's My Line? Plot A lion is proudly sitting on his throne, but gets nervous when he realizes that the start of hunting season has begun. He narrowly escapes hunter gunfire as he runs into town and breaks into a house. The house is owned by Elmer Fudd, who has returned from hunting. The lion pokes his head into an empty slot for stuffed heads and pretends to be dead, but that proves difficult when tickled by a fly, sprayed with bug spray by Fudd, and is nearly hit by clumsily-thrown darts by Fudd. When Fudd goes into the kitchen to fix his lunch, the lion makes a break for it by putting on a cloak and running outside, but the hunters still shoot at him, so the lion runs back to his hiding place in Fudd's house. Meanwhile, Fudd prepares a steak with numerous hot spices and a cup of boiling hot coffee, but sets it on the table when he realizes he forgot the bread. The lion leaves the stuffed head slot to eat the steak (unaware it is coated with hot sauce), and when he tries to wash it down with the drink, he gets even hotter, and blows fire. Going back to his hiding spot, Fudd wonders what happened to his steak, but is interrupted by a phone call saying that hunting season is cancelled and that he has to take the hunting signs down. Upon hearing this, the lion leaves his stuffed head slot and runs outside. Other animals, apparently not dead, leave their slots as well. Fudd explains to the audience that he set a new record this year for quickest time that the animals ran out on him, and does his trademark laugh as the short ends. Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Trivia *The premise is very similar to an earlier Disney cartoon called Rugged Bear, starring Donald Duck and Humphrey the Bear. David Detiege was also credited as writer on that short. *Rocky the Mountain Lion bears a close resemblance to Pete Puma (a Robert McKimson-created character) but is not the same character. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Category:Elmer Fudd shorts Category:Directed by Robert McKimson Category:1961 shorts Category:1961 Category:1960s shorts Category:1960s Category:1961 films Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:DePatie-Freleng shorts Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Animated shorts Category:Shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Films Category:Vitagraph Studios short films Category:1960s films Category:Produced by John W. Burton Category:Produced by John Burton Category:Animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Animated by George Grandpré Category:Animated by Keith Darling Category:Layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoon layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Backgrounds by William Butler Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with vocal effects by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Milt Frankyln Category:Orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons orchestrated by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Sound Effects by Treg Brown